Sincerity and forever
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash comes to Odaiba to see his friends again like the old days till he ran to Mimi and decided to spend some time together then they're starting to be more than just friends AshXMimi, lemon
**Sincerity and forever**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash's vist to odaiba**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and this is my first AshXMimi story where it's focus in XYZ series and Adventure tri where you can see Ash going to visit his friends the digidestined in odaiba but one would be very excited to see him again and now enjoy Sincerity and forever**

In odaiba at the subway station we see a train making a stop as we see many other people are coming out but one was out last was a familiar face appeared to be a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. Why it was Ash ketchum and pikachu here in odaiba once again coming up the stairs from the subway station and sees odaiba once again

"It's been a long time since we see this place again pikachu. " Said Ash looking at his best friend

" Pika " said pikachu

"Now let's go and meet our friends we knew. " Said Ash as him and pikachu went traveling to find thier friends know as the digidestined they knew him since the day they met in the digital world and went thier part ways as they look around and see things weren't right about the building that was damage of people saying that monsters have appeared once again and battled at thier wonderful city "it's happening again. I hope it wasn't myotismon again he just never dies. " Said Ash thinking of that memory of that creep

" Pika pi. " said pikachu remembers that creep too

"We have no time for that we have friends to search. " as Ash and pikachu are now on the road again as they travel all over odaiba to find thier friends hope they find them because it has been years since he haven't seen them and thier Digimon again after the battle against Malomyotismon since he was defeated by Ash's infinity Digivolve form MagnaVoltachu with imperialdramon helping him. Ash was beginning to think that the darkness will never end but the only question for is who was behind all this.

" Ash is that you? " As Ash hears the voice calling to him as he turns around and sees a girl about his age has beautiful long hair, wears a senior high school uniform running to him and hugs him and starts kissing him in the face as kiss marks but Ash knew only one person has a super crush on him since they met when he was pounced on several times by her "Mimi , great to see you again and look how you grown. " Said Ash as Mimi let's go of him "Sorry Ash, I couldn't help myself because I miss very much. " Said Mimi

"Yeah, I can see that but I miss you too. " said Ash with a smile then he's going to ask her something " say Mimi, where are the others at? "Said Ash as Mimi than going to tell him where are the others at

"They're all at the bathhouse Ash I was going to meet with till I spotted you and pikachu here. " as Mimi was rubbing pikachu's back as he's enjoying her rubbing his back just then Palmon appeared from her handbag "Ash, pikachu welcome back I miss you guys too. " said Palmon as Ash looks at her friend " it's great to see you again Palmon. " Said Ash as palmon looks at pikachu " great to see you again pikachu miss me. " said Palmon as Pikachu shows a pink streak on his face.

"Mimi when did you came to odaiba from new York? "Said Ash as Mimi told him about that

"I was thinking about seeing my friends again. like always I take the airport and I checked in a fancy hotel. " Said Mimi

"Then how did Palmon came back to you I thought all digiports were sealed. " Said Ash was confused about that

"Well Ash, things were good in odaiba till more digimon appeared infected by a unknown virus then we see our digimon again and battle an evil digimon known as Alphamon he attacked us and we fight back thanks to Onimon who battled him then Alphamon retreated. " Said Mimi now Ash knows he was gone for a long time "Then it did happened at that building that was destroyed. " Said Ash as he sees Mimi walking but was going to the wrong direction as he's walking to her

" Mimi, where are you going the bathhouse is that way. " Said Ash

" It's fine Ash I was thinking of going back to the hotel. " Said Mimi but Ash knows something suspecious about her walking back to the hotel

"Mimi did you lied to me. I saw the schedule of the bathhouse and you're already here so why are you walking away. " Said Ash as Mimi knew Ash wasn't playing a fool by a simple lie she said to him

"Okay, I'll tell you but should we talk at the hotel. " Said Mimi as Ash was thinking about it then his mind was made up

"Okay, we'll talk at the hotel because I want to know what's bothering you. " Said Ash

"Thanks Ash that's sweet of you. " said Mimi as she kissed him in a cheek

Ash and Mimi are walking and sees a 5 star hotel as they're heading in hiding pikachu and palmon in Mimi's handbag and they take the elevator to the next floor as they're out of the elevator and see Mimi's hotel room number was 345 as she used the key to unlock the door and see one bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom that has a shower inside "So that's where you're staying. " Said Ash looking at Mimi " That's right Ash if you want I can make dinner for us. " said Mimi as Ash felt his stomach growled

"I like that me and pikachu haven't ate since we're in the train. " Said Ash

" You'll like my cooking Ash I'll start right now. " said Mimi

Mimi was at the kitchen making dinner while Ash is waiting for her as pikachu hops on the bed with palmon as she's looking at Ash " enjoy the hotel room Ash. " Said Palmon as Ash looks at the plant digimon "yeah and it's great to see Mimi and you again Palmon." Said Ash as palmon was going to tell him something. " Ash there's something I need to tell you. " Said Palmon as Ash looks at her " What is it Palmon?"said Ash as palmon is going to say it" do you like Mimi " said Palmon as Ash was blushing

" Well, I do like her since she keeps kissing me all the time since we met why you ask? "Said Ash

" Mimi had a fight with our friends saying that she's selfish of her life but I agreed with them but I was hoping if you help her and make her happy. " Said Palmon as Ash now learns what's wrong with Mimi as he looks at Palmon with a smile

" Of course I'll help her. " said Ash as palmon was happy to hear that as they hear Mimi coming with the food

"I'm here Ash with the food. " Said Mimi as Ash sees her with two plates of thier dinner "Thanks Mimi. " Said Ash as he picks up his plate and they start eating together then Mimi sees how Ash takes a bite then swallows it as he smiles " That's the most delicious food I've never taste Mimi you're a good cook. " Said Ash as Mimi was surprised that Ash likes what she made as she's in tears of joy looking at him " Thanks Ash. you still the kindest person I knew and you never change. " Said Mimi until Ash is ready to speak as they finish thier plates

"Mimi, could I talk to you about something? "Said Ash

" What is it Ash? " Said Mimi looking at him

"Palmon told me that you had a fight with your friends."said Ash as Mimi was surprised that Ash knew about what happened back at the bathhouse "Was it because I was selfish Ash . If it was they're right about me."said Mimi as she begins to cry as Ash was calming her down. "Thats not what he mean I just want to tell you that you cant just give your sincerity in her heart I know you Mimi you're kind ,caring, helped others with thier problems but bieng selfish doesn't take you anywhere."said Ash as Mimi looks at him as she wipes her tears away and looks at him.

"You're right and Ash do you love me when we met."said Mimi as Ash looks at her knowing how much she been through as he smiles at her "Yes it's true mimi I do love you. " said Ash as Mimi pounce on him and landed on the bed so happy to hear that "I knew you love me Ash now my dream came true."said Mimi as Ash looks at her " And you look cute in your new clothes there. " Said Ash then it was Mimi's turn to blush by Ash's kindness just as Ash looks at her and Mimi's looking at him as they came closer then they're leaning in and pressed thier lips to each other and start holding to each other with thier eyes closed and start making out together just as Mimi was reaching for Ash's Zipper in his Kalos Sweat-tee

"Mimi what are you doing? " Said Ash looking at Mimi touching his zipper "Sorry Ash, I couldn't help myself you see I wanted to do this a long time since we're now at this time of age. " Said Mimi which Ash understands what she's doing "Mimi are saying that you want to make love to me. " said Ash as Mimi blushes when Ash said that " Yes, yes I want to make love to you Ash because I want to be with you . " Said mimi as Ash was thinking of one thing that won't hurt him to say "Mimi do you want to see my world. " Said Ash

" You want me to come with you Ash. " Said Mimi

"Yes, I can show you my world and perhaps we can spend a lot of time together and perhaps help you get away from things been worse for. " Said Ash as Mimi was now crying but those are the tears of joy

"I say yes Ash I want to go with and perhaps get married and have children together. " said Mimi

" Yeah, have a perfect family together. " said Ash as he kissed her in the lips as they let go as he looks at Mimi

"Oh Ash you had such a pure heart. And could you give me a second " Said Mimi as she's headind to the bathroom for the reason as Ash was waiting for her just as he hears a door open and he sees Mimi without her uniform on but in her pink bra and panties looking at him as Ash sees how beautiful she was as she's on top of him "Like what you see Ash." Said Mimi Ash touched her beautiful long hair looking at her and she's looking at him then they start kissing each other then they landed on to Sora's bed as they're making out and mimi start taking Ash's shoes off and his socks to the floor as they're french kissing as Sora takes Ash's Kalos cap and drops it to the floor to his messy raven-hair then starts pulling down his zipper then Ash takes his Kalos Sweat-tee off and throws it to the floor with his hat and shoes

"Mimi are you ready. " said Ash as Mimi

"Now you already see me without my clothes and I'm going to remove your clothes Ash ketchum. " Said Mimi

Mimi have started with his black shirt and takes it off and Mimi sees his shirtless body looks muscle as Sora blushes when she sees his shirtless body as she throws his shirt to the pile and went down and unbuttoned Ash's black pants and pulls them down to see him in his boxers as Mimi looks at him and was stunned how handsome he was "Looks I'm not the only one who's stun of seeing what we look like. " Said Ash as Mimi snaps out of her daydream "That's true Ash. " Said Mimi as they're kissing till Mimi Whispered to Ash's ear

"Ash take my bra off for me. " said Mimi

Ash was doing what Mimi told them as he reaches for her back to unclaps her bra and let's it fall down from her body as Ash sees her breasts were just perfect but still growing "I thought you'll see me like this Ash but we should stop. " Said Mimi who was embarrassed by her breasts as Ash begins to speak " they're perfect for a beautiful person like you. " Said Ash as he placed his mouth on her left breast and starts sucking like a child Mimi was moaning and enjoying him doing that as her breastmilk was flowing through Ash's mouth " Oh, Ash you're amazing. " Said Mimi as Ash continues more as Mimi holds his hair with her hands then Ash starts at the right breast and starts sucking Sora feels the pressure as Ash was done

"You sure enjoyed it Sora. " Said Ash

"Okay Mr. Pokémon master it's my turn. " Said Mimi as she lowers down to his boxers as she pulls them off and sees his member as she drops his boxers to the pile " This is it. " Thought Mimi as she puts his member inside her mouth and starts bopping back and forth as Ash was squeezing her buttocks "Oh my Arceus, Mimi you're good. " Said Ash giving in to her. He didn't know his girlfriend was so good of this as Mimi continues bopping his member then Ash keeps squeezing her buttocks as Ash feels the pressure

"Mimi I think I'm going to explode! " Shouted Ash as he fires his seed inside Mimi's mouth some got into her face and her breasts as she swallows it in her throat as she looks at Ash cleaning his cum off her face "That's so amazing Ash. " Said Mimi but she picks up Ash's hand and puts it in her pink panties as Ash looks at her " take it off. " Said Mimi as Ash did what she said and pulls her pink panties off but Ash feels them wet "Wow you really enjoyed this. " Said Ash as he drops Mimi's pink panties then looks at her completely naked

"So Ash ever see me naked before. " Said Mimi

" to be honest You have such beautiful skin Mimi " said Ash as he lowers his head to her womanhood then he starts licking her as Mimi was moaning and enjoying him " Ash, more do more. " Said Mimi as Ash was eating her out as Mimi was holding his back as Ash keeps doing it as Mimi feels the pressure then the floods were rising. Mimi was breathing in excitement but Mimi wasn't finished as she turns around and bends her buttocks at Ash .as he looks at her and she nodded to Ash as he puts his member inside her buttocks and starts thrusting her " yes Ash faster, faster, more faster!" Yelled Mimi as she's moaning when Ash was thrusting faster than ever as Mimi's hands are holding her bed sheets " Mimi I think I'm going to. . ." he didn't finish as he fires his seed inside Mimi's Buttocks

"For a Kalos pokemon league champion your you're good Ash. " Said Mimi

" Thanks Mimi. " Said Ash as Mimi gets up "Ash lay down. " Said Mimi as Ash did what she said and layed on the bed as Mimi went on top of him she placed Ash's member inside her womanhood " I'm going to ride you. " said Mimi as Ash looks at her " Let's see what you got. " Said Ash as Mimi starts bouncing as Ash was moaning and enjoying her bouncing his member inside her "Oh, Mimi do it faster. " Said Ash as he placed his hand on her left breast squeezing as his other hand is squeezing her buttocks as she'smoaning and continues bouncing him

" Mimi I think I'm going to climax. " Said Ash

" Me too Ash let's finish this. " Said Mimi as Ash's seed and her love juice was over then Mimi was tired "You're awesome Ash. " Said Mimi breathing heavily as Ash Whispered to her ear

"I'll take over Mimi and you lay down. " Whispered Ash

Mimi did what he said she then lays down on her bed as Ash is on top of her " Mimi are you ready. " Said Ash as Mimi nodded "Yes, I want us to be together forever. And let's make this the best moment ever Ash Ketchum" said Mimi looking at her boyfriend as Ash granted her wish and starts thrusting her womanhood as Mimi feels the pressure and starts moaning "Yes, Ash catch me my love I'm yours my Pokémon master! "Shouted Mimi as Ash continues thrusting her as Ash placed his mouth on her breast again and starts sucking and placed his other hand on her right breast squeezing they've been doing this several hours

" Mimi, I think I'm going to climax. " Said Ash as he still thrusting her

" Me too Ash let's cum together. " said Mimi as he fires his seed inside Mimi's 's womanhood Ash and Mimi are feeling tired as Ash was laying in bed and the tireless Mimi was resting on his chest " Ash that's amazing. " Said Mimi as Ash looks her " I know it's amazing. " Said Ash as they begin to sleep

" Mimi I love you."said Ash

"I love too Ash ketchum." Said Mimi as they fall asleep

(Morning )

Mimi was the first to wake up as she looks at Ash still sleeping as she smiles and went closer to Ash and kissed him in a cheek "Thank you Ash for making me happy. " Whispered Mimi as she's heading to the bathroom and turns the shower on as Mimi was cleaning her beautiful naked body up and remembers her moment with Ash makes her happy just as she's done and walks out of the shower Mimi was going to put a towel around her till she looks at the mirror and noticed a small bump appeared in her stomach

"Oh my goodness I'm pregnant. " Whispered Mimi who was in happiness as she's thinking of one thing "Should I tell Ash. No I'll surprise him till we go to his world. " Said Mimi as she got dressed to and sees Ash waking up as she's bieng her normal self

"Good morning Mimi " said Ash

" Good morning Ash come on you overslept get cleaned up. " Said Mimi as Ash nodded and went inside the bathroom to shower

"That's a close one. " Said Mimi

 **that's it of chapter 1 of Sincerity and forever hope you enjoy the chapter of this story and what's going to Happen once Ash finds out Mimi's secret and soon I'm doing PokémonXDigimon Xros Wars showing Ash and Kari's Daughter Hikaru Ketchum Karu for short to follow her parents footsteps as both Pokémon trainer and Digimaster and joins Mikey and his friends and hope you like the AshXMimi story and enjoy**

 **Review**


End file.
